Manila Rope (France x England Lemon)
by SL Fanfics
Summary: Laura invites Arthur over to her house for tea, but when Sarah shows up with Francis, the girls evil plan is put into action.


Francis\Arthur

One day Laura asked Arthur to have tea with her. They sat in Laura's sunroom, sipping tea. However, her sunroom is really the top deck of her pirate ship house so really, they're technically outside.

This innocent get together for tea might not be so innocent though.

"I'm so glad we decided to have tea at your place Laura, it's so much warmer here," Arthur said happily sipping his tea.

"Yes, very warm… a bit too warm, we could go to the northern part of Lauraznia if you want a little taste of home."

"No, love, I quite like it here," Arthur replied, taking Laura's hand.

She smiled at him, "Good, then we'll stay." Laura sets her tea down and smirks at him, "I feel I should tell you that I have a few things to discuss with you."

Arthur sets his down too and stands up, "We can discuss that later." He takes a step closer to Laura, leans down and kisses her. She kisses him back and stands up as well. They wrap their arms around each other and Laura jumps up to sit on the table. He moves to stand between her legs, pushing her dress farther up her legs to get closer.

BANG! The door to the upper deck swings open with Francis falling through it. "Mon Chéri (my darling), why are you being so rough with me? Is this foreplay?"

Sarah just looked at him angrily, gripping her pickaxe, "Say that again and I'll put my pickaxe through your fucking face." Francis' face froze in fear while he crawled toward the frustrated Laura and the obviously confused Arthur.

Arthur jumped back and clenched his fists, "Why, the hell, is frog face here!?"

Laura jumps down from the table, "Everyone follow me, this is part of what I wanted to discuss, Arthur."

Sarah looks down at the scared Francis, "Start moving or this pickaxe goes up your ass."

Francis jumped to his feet; he and Arthur looked at each other questioningly, but followed the girls. Laura took them down the stairs into the lower part of the ship; they went through a couple hallways until they finally made it to the door Laura had in mind.

Once they were all inside, Arthur said, "Laura, I can't possibly imagine what WE would have to discuss. Why is this wine loving idiot even here?"

"Well at least I can hold my liquor better than you, limey!" shouted Francis!

Francis and Arthur kept arguing back and forth, so Laura whispered to Sarah, "Alright, now's our chance."

The girls sneak out of the room and lock the door. It takes a while for Francis and Arthur to realize that they have been locked in because of their arguing.

"Laura!" shouted Arthur, "Why did you lock me in here! Let me out this instant!"

"No sweetie!" she yelled back, "I don't like the constant fighting between you two, after every world meeting you come to me and all you do is complain about Francis."

"So what? We always fight!" cried Francis.

"Well, I don't like it," Laura shouted. "So you two have to make nice, right here, right now."

Sarah nodded in agreement, even though Francis and Arthur couldn't see. Laura and Sarah walked away from the door, barely listening to the shouts coming from the room behind them.

Laura looked down in mild agitation, "Did you have to come in at THAT moment, Arthur and I were having some "alone time."

Sarah smiled, "Sorry, we didn't plan on a certain time I should come."

"At least it got him all aroused for what we have planned." Laura smiled back at her and they shared an evil laugh.

**Back in the Room…**

"They locked us here and left! Those putes (bitchs)!" shouted Francis angrily.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled back at him, "They're nice people! Well… Sarah is when she wants to be, but still!"

"Whatever! Where are we anyway, sourcils (eyebrows)?" asked France.

"We're in the captain's quarters," Arthur replied angrily, "Also known as Laura's room."

"On hon hon, I bet you two had some fun times in here, no?" Francis asked, a smirk forming on his face.

"Shut your mouth, you bloody wanker!" shouted Arthur crossly, "Why does everything turn sexual with you?!"

It was a medium sized semi-cluttered room. There were shelves of books, treasure chests, maps everywhere, and barrels of rum. At the end of the room against the wall was a hammock, not just any hammock, the best hammock ever. A big hammock with a large canopy and soft pillows all over it.

**A Couple Seconds Later…**

Francis and Arthur are grabbing each other by the neck. "Why don't you go invent some new cheese or something!" shouted Arthur.

"Any type of food I invent will taste way better than the slop that you make!" Francis screamed back. As they were fighting they were moving closer and closer to hammock. Suddenly, Francis tipped Arthur over and they fell into the hammock with Francis on top. With all of this happening, Francis somehow got in between Arthur's legs, their bodies pressing closer together as they fought. Arthur struggled and struggled to get Francis off of him, he finally succeeded and managed to push him away and the Frenchman fell off the hammock. By the time Arthur got Francis away from him, he had worn himself out and just lay still, regaining his strength. From the floor, Francis took a quick look under the hammock. He saw a small pile of manila rope and an evil smile formed on his face. He stood up to see the exhausted Arthur catching his breath. Francis grabbed his wrists and quickly tied them to the end of the hammock. By the time Arthur realized what was happening, Francis had already tied him pretty tightly.

"Francis! What the hell are you-" Arthur stopped mid-sentence when he turned his head and saw the bulge forming in the Frenchman's trousers. Arthur's eyes widened, then he dragged his eyes up Francis' body to his lust filled face.

"Why, the bloody hell, are you looking at me like that?!" Arthur asked, struggling at his bonds.

"Oh, Arthur, you beau enculé (handsome fucker)," said Francis running a hand down the side of Arthur's cheek and neck, then slid it to his chest and lower to his stomach.

Arthur wiggled a little more now, trying to get away from Francis' hand, "You slimy, cheese eater! Take your hands off of me! Why are you doing this!?"

"Arthur," Francis said with a sigh, "You had to of known this was going to happen eventually."

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed, "What was going to happen!?"

"This!" shouted Francis. He reached down and grabbed Arthur's already hardening cock through his pants.

"Francis!" Arthur gasped loudly, "Don't touch-"

Arthur was interrupted by Francis' mouth over his. He kissed him hard, not giving Arthur a chance to finish his sentence. Arthur's eyes widened, all he could do was try to keep his mouth shut… he almost succeeded, until Francis started to lightly squeeze his cock, making him gasp. With that, Francis stuffed his tongue inside of Arthur's mouth. Now that Arthur was finally silenced, Francis raised his hand from Arthur's dick and started unbuttoning the Brit's shirt. Arthur struggled a little, but to no avail as Francis got down to the last button of his shirt. With Arthur restrained, the shirt couldn't come all of the way off, so Francis just opened it as far as he could.

Climbing onto the hammock, he rubbed his hand down Arthur's chest, stopping to tweak his nipples slightly. Arthur gasped and moaned softly, "Was that pleasure, Angleterre (England)?" Francis asked.

Arthur blushed furiously, "I have no idea what you are talking about, you cheeky git!"

Francis just shrugged and trailed his mouth down Arthur's neck, licking and nibbling down his collar bone until he reached his left nipple. He licked all around it before sucking it into his mouth; Arthur started struggling again, but he was also making little happy noises as he felt the Frenchman's mouth against his skin. Francis licked a trail from Arthur's chest down his stomach. He stuck his tongue into Arthur's navel; the Brit's breathing started getting heavier. That's when Francis started undoing Arthur's belt; next came the zipper and his pants were completely off. Francis looked lecherously up Arthur's mostly naked body. Up his legs, all the way to his boxers which depicted the British flag. Although, in the middle, where all of the red stripes met, there appeared to be a bulge.

Francis reached up to cup Arthur's erection and he moaned, "Please, Francis… don't… do this." Francis ignores Arthur's pleas, and just pulls his boxers down revealing his fully erect cock.

"Don't do what, Arthur?" Francis asked him with a smirk. "This?" He reached down to grab Arthur's dick making him groan. "I think someone likes this, don't you Arthur?"

"No, I don't!" shouted Arthur. Suddenly Francis started stroking his hard on, making it difficult for his lover to think or speak clearly. "J-just, let go… oh… of me! Y-you w-w-wanker! I-I-I don't like… ugh… this."

"Oh," Francis responded with a smile. "I don't think you like it." He went down Arthur's body until he was hovering over Arthur's erection. "I think you love it." Then Francis took Arthur's stiff pole swiftly all the way into his mouth. The British man groaned loudly and tried once more to break the rope that bound him. Francis just held his head there, getting used to the member that was now invading his mouth. It was bigger than he originally thought, but hearing Arthur moan and seeing him writhe under him made Francis smile around Arthur's cock. He forgot all about it and focused on giving the man as much unwanted pleasure as he could. He started sucking a little and bobbing up and down slowly. Arthur moaned louder, and the French man went faster. It wasn't until Arthur started bucking his hips that Francis stopped.

"Why?!" Arthur said louder than he wanted to. His voice then turned to a whisper, "Why did you stop?"

"Ohonhonhon, are you ready to admit that you like it, putain désespérée (desperate bitch)?"

All Arthur could do was pant heavily; he had no idea how to answer. He wasn't homosexual, he had Laura. However, when Francis spread his cheeks and started rimming his asshole, Arthur couldn't help but cry out, "Yes! I like it! OH, BLOODY HELL, I LOVE IT!"

When Francis pulled his mouth away, Arthur whimpered. He leaped off of the hammock only long enough to shed his clothing as quickly as he could before climbing back on. Positioning his already hard dick at Arthur's entrance, Francis leaned up to kiss him on the mouth.

Moving his head to Arthur's ear, Francis whispered, "Are you ready, mon amant (my lover)?" Without waiting for an answer, Francis thrust his hips forward. Arthur screamed as the French man above him pushed inside, slowly but without stopping.

For a while Francis didn't move, waiting for Arthur to get used to him. For a while, Arthur didn't know how to handle the pain. Then the burning sensation died away, "Francis, you can move now. I'm ready."

"Bien, mon amour (Ok, my love)," Francis said before pulling back out and pushing back in again. He kept doing that over and over again, faster and faster until he built up a rhythm. Arthur gasped and moaned while Francis grunted with every thrust until the Frenchman couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh… Angleterre (England).. I'm going to-" Francis couldn't finish what he was saying before he blew his load deep into Arthur. Francis collapsed onto Arthur in exhaustion and cuddled into his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU BLOODY GIT?!" shouted a frustrated Arthur. "WHY DIDN'T I GET TO FINISH?!"

Francis smirked and replied, "Because, Arthur, you are mon putain (my bitch)."

Arthur pulled on the rope in a fit of rage successfully breaking it. Poor tired Francis was too out of it to notice Arthur grabbing the Frenchman's hips. Before Francis knew what was happening, Arthur quickly brought his hips up, thrusting his overly hard member into Francis' ass.

As Francis cried out, Arthur came instantly due to being teased so mercilessly. Arthur now relaxed happily while Francis just groaned on top of him.

"You imbécile (idiot)!" Francis exclaimed angrily while rubbing his backside. "Why would you be so rough with me?"

Arthur simply smiled and said, "Because you are a wanker. Now get off of me you poncey prat." Francis rolled over onto his back beside Arthur.

Suddenly they both heard a clapping; they looked past the foot of the hammock to see Laura and Sarah sitting on rum barrels. Laura was clapping rapidly on the edge of her seat with a bottle of rum in her lap and wide eyes.

Sarah just sat calmly with a happy smile on her face. "Great performance, boys."

Arthur squealed and grabbed one of the many pillows on the hammock to cover his junk. "You two were watching this whole time?!"

"Of course we were," Laura said as she stood up and walked over toward the hammock. She stood next to Arthur and kissed him on the forehead. "This was what we were hoping would happen."

"Y-you planned this?" Arthur asked confused.

Francis smirked, and did a 'paint me like one of your French girls' pose. "You sneaky, petits diables (little devils)."

After a short awkward silence, "So, ménage à quatre (foursome)?" Francis suggested.

All Sarah had to do was raise her pick axe and Francis ran the hell out of Lauraznia, leaving his clothes behind.


End file.
